


The Tree

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Gabe stared down at his coffee cup. "Just keep going, alright?" He called. It was the loudest he had talked in a while. "The world won't stop for them, as much as we want it to."Helen nodded again. She wasn't sure if her world would ever turn again.





	The Tree

Philip laughed until his stomach hurt, the sun filtering down on Lukas and him, shadows scattering across their skin. Lukas had said something funny, that probably wasn't even that funny, but it had both of them laughing until they couldn't breathe. Philip was leaning against Lukas, his head on his shoulder and their bodies pressed together despite the heat. Lukas had an arm around him and his head leaning against Philips. He was picking at the grass that surrounded the tree they were sitting under.

"You know what?" Lukas asked, even though it sounded like a statement.

Philip turned and looked up at him. "What?"

"This is our tree." He stated, stabbing a stick into the soft dirt. "No matter what.. we'll come here every day." He turned and looked down at Philip. "Deal?"

Philip couldn't say no. "Deal." He leaned up and sealed their deal with a kiss full of young love and innocence. 

\- 

Meeting at the tree went good for a long time, weeks and weeks passed and they met there every day, always sticking to their promise. They would kiss under that tree. Cuddle under that tree. Do homework under that tree. Even fight underneath it. That tree was there for them whenever they needed it. It was part of them. Their home. The only place they truly feel safe.

"We should put our initials on it." Philip said, one afternoon.

Lukas laughed. "Like in the movies where we put a heart around it?"

Philip blushed. "Nevermind. It was dumb."

Lukas looked Philip up and down before shaking his head. "It isn't." He sat up on his knees and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

That night 'PS ♡s LW' was scraped into the bark of the tree. Lukas made a joke in a hushed whisper.

"P.S. I love Lukas." He had laughed with pink cheeks. Philip laughed too, harder than he should because he knew Lukas wouldn't make that joke with anyone else.

\- 

It was a cold December night when Lukas called Philip and told him to meet him at the tree. It was a text. Short and simple. 

'Meet me. Now.'

Lukas had never said that before so Philip was sure it was important. He ran and he ran, lungs burning like the fires lit in each of the houses he passed, muscles aching and tears pricking his cold eyes. The jacket he wore was thin and useless but he was sweating.

Underneath the tree it was dark and silent. Not even animals made a sound. Philip closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. He pulled his phone out and turner the flashlight on, turning it around.

Snow fell quietly, the cold winds blowing around them. 

There was blood underneath the tree and a hand almost as pale as the snow.   
Philip gasped and dropped his phone face down into the snow, the light still shining. 

Footsteps began towards the tree, a tall figure, carrying a shining shotgun. 

Philip pressed his back into the tree, whispering. There was no way the man could hear his pleas but he was frozen. He didn't know what else to do. 

The gun clicked.

The man aimed. 

Bang. 

\- 

Throughout Tivoli people thought it was strange that there was a thunder storm in the middle of December. Everyone in the town seemed to have heard it but no one knew why.

\- 

"On December twenty fourth the bodies of two teens were found underneath a tree that was in a field. One of the boys was Philip Shea, the foster son of the sheriff and Gabe Caldwell. The other boy was Lukas Waldenbeck, the star motocross player who was only heading up. They were both seventeen." The news anchor read it as if it was nothing. "No one knows why the boys were at the tree that late and in the middle of winter and no one knows why. If you know any details please call our tip hotline. Any information is useful in this case." 

Bo scoffed to himself and shut off the TV. "It isn't nothing. That boy was ruining my son's life." He muttered to himself. "Making him a faggot. That's the only detail the news station needs. They were already destined to die, I just made it easier." He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, picking up his car keys and walking out of his home.

On the other side of town, Helen and Gabe sat silent at their kitchen table. There had been few words between them since Philips body was found a week ago. They knew it was a hate crime. It was impossible not to be. Tivoli didn't have killers, Tivoli had closed minded, fearful people who hid behind their weapons.

Helen blamed herself. Philip snuck out and she should've known. She also should have known he was gone. It took her an entire day to realize it. Gabe figured it out when it was dinner time and Philip had yet to come out of his room.

Gabe blamed Helen, too. Not because Philip left and she didn't notice but because she never made Philip feel safe. He was convinced Philip was trying to run away with Lukas and they got caught in the cross fire of something bad. 

The worst part of it all was how no one seemed to care. Lukas was important and so was Philip but only a handful of people had actually cared. They're all too busy distracting themselves. 

Bo Waldenbeck had yet to talk to any news reporters and Helen and Gabe had an idea of why. When your kid dies your world stops. He must feel terrible. 

"I'm going to check on Bo tonight." Helen all but whispered. "I want to see if he needs anything. Lukas was all he had left."

Gabe nodded. "Just be home in time for dinner. Anne is coming to collect Philips things and help plan the funeral."

Helen nodded. "Okay." She pushed her chair out from under her and walked out of the room. 

Gabe stared down at his coffee cup. "Just keep going, alright?" He called. It was the loudest he had talked in a while. "The world won't stop for them, as much as we want it to." 

Helen nodded again. She wasn't sure if her world would ever turn again.


End file.
